


Small Comforts

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec is away for a long weekend, and Magnus turns to some small comforts when he misses his boyfriend much more than anticipated.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Distance

"Why do you look homeless?"

Magnus wakes up with a jolt. His wards are programmed to allow few people access into his loft, but that doesn't stop the red magic from sparking instinctively from his fingertips at the sudden voice. They fade quickly and he settles back against the sofa as the voice registers and he sees Raphael Santiago staring down at him.

"Seeing as you're in my home, _uninvited, I might add-"_ Magnus starts.

"I'm referring to... what could charitably be considered clothing, I suppose... on your body right now," Raphael clarifies.

Magnus nearly forgot that while Alec is out of town on a two-day assignment Magnus slipped into a pair of his boyfriend's sweatpants and a black hoodie, both of which have seen better days. The hoodie used to be black but has faded from the sun and enough washings that it's now a sad grey-toned hue, holes and tears worn into the hems from nervous tugging. Magnus’ favorite 'I miss my boyfriend' comfort outfit to pull out of Alec's drawer, not that he ever intended for anyone to know that.

Especially not Raphael.

"Are you depressed? Did Lightwood dump you?" Raphael continues.

"No, and _no,"_ Magnus says. "It's comfortable. And it smells like Alec. I might... miss him a little," Magnus admits. "Or a lot. It's only been a day, Raphael. Do you think it'd be too much to call and check in? You know, just to see how things are-"

"Dios," Raphael mutters, already turning to leave. "I regret asking. Forget I was ever here.”

Magnus frowned for a moment, then smirked slightly. “Wait,” he calls out just as Raphael turns away. "Why _are_ you here?"

Raphael hesitates. "No reason. Just a social call."

Magnus' grin widens at that because Raphael doesn't _make_ social calls. "Uh-huh," Magnus says slowly. "And I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that my boyfriend also took a certain blond Shadowhunter and over-talkative vampire along with him for the weekend?"

Raphael stills, and Magnus watches with satisfaction as the muscles in Raphael's shoulders tense slightly, his chin tilting up ever-so-slightly to hold his head higher in defiance.

"No," Raphael says simply. "That would be ridiculous."

"Fine. Stay, I’ll stop prying, I promise,” Magnus relents.

Raphael considers the offer, then pulls out his phone, and before Magnus knows what's happening, snaps a photo. Magnus glares.

“I’ll let you keep that photo in return for me getting… 10 questions about Jace and Simon.”

“Two questions,” Raphael counters.

“Five questions, and I don’t them you missed them the moment they get back,” Magnus says.

Raphael looks down at the photo, considering. “Five questions, and you don’t tell Alec either, because you know he’ll turn around and tell them anyway.”

Magnus laughs because that’s exactly what he planned on doing. “Deal.”

An hour later Magnus’ phone buzzes with a message from Alec.

**A: you look good in my clothes ;)**

Raphael smirks. “You never said I had to keep the photo to myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
